


Pj. sandwiches

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek-centric, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Good Friend, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	

Stiles loves everything about Derek. Absolutely everything about him. He’s such a handsome guy and he’s Bi. When Stiles told his father, his father didn’t believe it because of the way he dresses, etc. But he’s still madly in love with Derek.  
They had a pack meeting today after school. Boyd was sitting next to him, for some reason he’s falling sleep. He keeps having nightmares, so he isn’t getting any kind of sleep. Boyd watches Stiles falling asleep at the lunch table. He shook his head, the kid had dark circles around his eyes. He knows about the dreams. Boyd being Derek’s 2nd, then Scott, then Isaac and then Erica, all know Derek’s love for Stiles. They think both are dumb for not sharing the news.  
They always tell each other how they feel, though. Stiles is a good kind soul. The pack mom. Stiles doesn’t know he’s the pack mother, he just cares about them. All the pack adores Stiles. Stiles feels the same to them. Anyway, Scott and Kira made their way over when they saw Stiles sleeping.

“He asleep?” Asks Scott.

“Yeah he didn’t eat, he just so out of it. The nightmares and stuff.” Boyd shrugs.

“Damn, he really needs to get some real rest.” Said Scott. 

“I know Mom’s asleep.” Said Erica, walking up to them.

“Uh huh.” Smiles Kira.

“He’s sweet when he sleeps.” Malia says.

“He’s sweet, no matter what. Even when we were kids, he was the one that stood up for me. He’s the one that got bullies to stop picking on me when I had those attacks. He’s the one who is always there for me. Yeah, he’s sweet, always has been. He can be clingy, when he wants to be. When he does care it’s magic. He’s the best.” Finished Scott. 

Scott sits down next to him and Stiles slides closer to him, leaning into Scott’s warmth. Stiles knows he isn’t feeling so hot, he’s tired, been tired for weeks.

“Have you ever noticed that he smells like honey and peanut butter?” Boyd laughs.

“Dude, that’s cause he eats that stuff all the time. It’s his fave food. Even as kids we use to have p, b and j sandwiches and milk. It was a real treat. Our Moms would make it for us if we were good. So, really I’m not surprised, because he keeps a jar in his room. He just eats it plain.” Scott smiles. 

“I think we should just take him home, he’s not feeling that great. He’s starting to smell of sickness.” whispers Boyd.

“Yeah I’ll call his father . John, it’s me, Scott. Stiles isn’t feeling all that great.” Scott says into his phone.

“You want to take him home or to Derek? Have Derek come and get him? I am working double tonight so I can’t collect him.” John replies on the other end of the phone.

“Yeah, I’m sure he doesn’t want to be alone, you know how he gets.” Scott says.

“Yeah, I do. Text Derek, I’ll call the school and let them know.” John says.

“Okay, talk to you later.”

“Okay son, make sure you let your mom know if he’s getting sick, she’ll be able to help him.”

“Okay, I’ll make sure she knows. Bye.”

Scott sends a text to Derek and looks at his phone when he gets a reply.

“So, Derek’s coming to get him. Hey, Stiles buddy?” Scott says gently.

“Hmm?” Stiles mumbles sleepily.

“Let’s go home.”

“School out?” Stiles whispers.

“Nah, but you’re getting sick buddy.”

“Okay, I don’t feel good.”

“I know, Derek’s coming to get you.”


End file.
